


My Obsession

by ParfaitFangirl



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Psychological issues, they are "happy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParfaitFangirl/pseuds/ParfaitFangirl
Summary: They would always be together, holding hands and smiling, being the perfect couple.Because they were each other's love, each other's world, each other's everything.And nobody could ruin that.





	My Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Heello there! I mentioned this idea yesterday for the readers of my other story, and couldn't stop myself from writing it! I'm usually a totally vanilla writer, the biggest lover of fluffy, so sorry if this completely sucks hahahaha  
> Also it can have some grammar mistakes because I wrote it in a rush.  
> Also also, the song used as inspiration is My obsession - Skillet.  
> Enjoy the reading!

_Your touch, your ways_   
_Leave me dumb without reason_   
_Your love, my cage_   
_My prison so pleasing_   
_I spend my days_   
_Tangled in thoughts of you..._

The cold air invaded Tweek Tweak's lungs in the moment that he stepped in the hallway, his favorite space-themed thermos already making his hand busy. Driking the sour liquid was a nice habit, specially after getting over his addiction.

On meth, of course.

The day were the Tuckers dragged their beloved son-in-law out of the currently-closed coffe shop was still fresh on his head, even though it happened almost 2 years before, exactly a week after his 15 birthday. His parents were accused of a bunch of stuff that he didn't cared enough to remember, but he had the amazing luck of being on South Park, the only place were getting the custody of a teenager could be that easy. He lived with the Tuckers since then, and the three other members of that family were more than alright on his papers. They gave him a place to stay and the permission of spending every single moment possible with the most important thing of his life.

Craig Tucker. Only thinking about his name made the blonde realize how his hand felt empty without his beloved's touch. Not only the hand, his whole body felt numb and cold without the other's presence. Stupid school that didn't allowed them to have the same classes. They had different interests of course, but being separated of Craig was like being away of the meth when he started to recover. But this was an addiction that he wasn't willing to give up.

After all, who can say that being addicted to love is a bad thing?

He still had a Literature class, but knowing his teacher's habit of being "fashionable late" he had plenty of time to his appointment of the day, without the risk of getting detention. Looking at both sides, he entered the girls bathroom, finding the ones who gave him the tip and called him there, his own guest, and Wendy Testaburger, from all people, watching him from behind her smartphone.

"I can't believe you guys called him here! Why?" His guest, a short girl with orange hair and freckles named Maze or something looked at the other girls, questioning them. She was Craig's lab parter on his Chemistry class, and according to the information he received she kept saying some things that weren't exaclty her business. Who needs asian fans when you have colleagues of the drama club who are addicted to romance and couples?

"Because, well, you've been saying a bunch of stupid shit that's why." He finally spoke, mentally thanking the treatment that made his vocal tics vanish. His voice was a little high-pitched as always, but it sounded firm enough.

"I was just saying the truth!" Maze-or-something looked scared, but determined enough to confront him. "Craig is a good guy, but everytime he's around you or even thinking about you, his mind gets fucked up! You're a freak!!"

"Am I?" He questioned, cornering the girl against the wall. She was acting too brave for someone shaking that much.

"Tweek, back off. Stop or I'll call someone." Wendy's voice was probably sharp enough to cut the air, but her eyes were displaying a mix of caution and pity that made Tweek's anger only increase. He wasn't some kind of stupid criminal being caught by a cop, just a boy defending himself and his boyfriend.

"No need to unleash your anger at the first gay dude that you see, Wendy. How's Stan, by the way? He looks so happy with Kyle." He hissed, enjoying the way that the girl reacted to the comment. The bitter flavor of jealousy and possessiveness, the same one that was filling his senses was making her clearly disturbed. "And I don't wanna hurt her. I'm just here to send a message." His thin arm pressed against the girl's throat, making her terrified eyes stare at him. "Don't. Touch. My. Craig."

"You can't own a person."

"I'm not hearing him complaining. Not since we were 10-year boys playing superheroes together." His face showed a triumphant smile as the drama club girls giggled, clearly amused with that situation. Before she could even think of an answer, Tweek was already gone, taking a sip of his coffe and looking for his classroom.

Just one more class and they'd be together. Just the way that it should be.

* * *

_Come down to me_   
_Don't ever say that it's over_   
_I kiss your feet_   
_Worship the air you breathe_   
_Your love, my gift_   
_You go and I will follow_   
_My dream, my wish..._

Craig was more than relieved when his last class before lunch was over. The subject of the day was boring as hell, and he couldn't wait to see his favorite thing on the whole world. He could already feel Tweek's arms around his body, that cute and perfect smile that always sent his numb nature to the hell. He'd never be tired of that sensation, and honestly, being on different classes and spending a little fraction of the day away from him only made it better.

"Craig!" He heard Clyde Donovan's voice behind his back, sounding worried for some reason that he wasn't willing to discover. "We have to talk."

"That's new." Craig said with a good pinch of irony, without taking his eyes out of the hallway. What was the last time that he and Clyde really spoke like friends? Maybe three years ago, when he got he and Tweek their promise rings? The memory of Clyde's stupid advice about relationships was already fading away, but the look on his face after receiving Craig's punch was more vivid than ever. After that, they never shared any type of relationship, even with Clyde's many attempts of talking to him. Tweek was usually the one telling him some good swear words, and Craig was glad that one of them was willing to deal with that bullshit, because he couldn't care less. Anyone who was against his happiness could go to hell.

"C'mon buddy. Wendy texted me. Tweek was threatening your lab partner. Maze, remember? That cool girl." Clyde reached him, holding Craig's arm to make him stop walking.

"Oh, the annoying bitch that keeps giving me tips about therapy? Ah, no need to waste your time, I actually saw it coming." Craig shrugged.

"What?" Clyde's eyes were a mix of shock and sadness.

"I told Tweek about what she was doing, and both of them have some friends in common. Is like putting two and two together."

"Are you listening to yourself??" Clyde choked on air, already feeling the tears coming. It hurted to see his best friend like this, so blind, so... "She was just trying to help you! We are just trying to help you! You and Tweek need help dude! I never said that you have to break up with him for your whole life! You guys just need sometime away to recover and-" He was interrupted by Craig's arm pushing his throat against a locker, his blue eyes showing anger for a second before being back to the cold usual.

"Really, is such of a pain in the ass how you keep being annoying as hell, Clyde. Is this because you can't get a girlfriend? Or I don't know, maybe you had a crush on me?" The words sounded bored like the usual Craig Tucker, but everyone that knew him enough could tell the difference. "Anyway, just back off. Listen to Token, the only thing you're getting here is a good chance of Tweek going after you. Now I'm going to eat." He turned back to his goal, walking towards the cafeteria without even looking back to face the now-crying former friend of his.

Honestly, what a pain in the ass to ruin his nice and boring morning. Hopefully, Tweek would make everything better.

* * *

_Am I a lunatic?_

_I'm going crazy_   
_For just a word from_   
_For just a touch from you..._

Only a peek ot the golden messy locks and green eyes were more than enough to suddenly make Craig feel better. His expression was softer, the hallway-frenzy nowhere to be remembered. He hugged the shorter body from behind, hearing Tweek whine a little.

"Are you trying to jumpscare me?" The blonde turned his face, looking more than amused with the surprise. "Jerk."

'Your jerk." Craig stole a kiss, and in a moment they were kissing against a random wall, without giving a single fuck about who could see them. The dark-haired boy made up a story about how their displays of affection helped Tweek with dealing with years of abuse or something, and was a more than enough excuse to prevent them from going to detention for making out at school. "So, how was your day, babe?"

"Pretty normal, I'd say. I handled the situation with the Maze-something girl, I think she'll not bother you anymore." Tweek answered, running his hands on the part of Craig's hair that wasn't covered by the hat. "And if she didn't got the message, I can always be a little barbarian for a while. Like the old times." He giggled.

"With the same outftit? Can I take pictures? You know, just for the memory." Craig teased, receiving a little punch in the arm.

"Pervert. What about you, how was your morning?"

"Boring. And Clyde was bothering me again, so double boring." The dark-haired boy shrugged.

"God, he never gives up? So annoying." Tweek's hands trembled a little, but int only took another kiss to forget the stupid anger that Clyde caused. "Speaking of stressful things, I can't wait to get home! I'm feeling that our college aplication's results will be on today! Jesus man, I hope that we get accepted in the same one."

"Of course we will, at least in one of our options. Which one did you like the most, honey?" Craig asked, ruffling his hair with a gentle smile.

"The Denver one. I liked the flat that we saw to rent." The blonde rested his head on Craig's shoulder when he saw a certain girl entering the cafeteria, waving at her with a fake-friendly expression.

"You're such of a bitch sometimes." Craig chuckled, kissing the top of his head. They should probably take their food and go to their usual place at Stan's gang table, their social group for the last three years. Unlike Clyde and the others, they never tried to be their little therapists, and asides from a weird glance once in a time, they were way more tolerable. Wasn't like they could sit by themselves, so the four idiots were their best shot.

"Don't wait hearing me saying that I'm your bitch." Tweek held his chin, pressing their lips together. "Wanna get some food now?"

"Actually-" Craig smiled, a better idea crossing his thoughts. "Why don't we ditch the rest of the day?"

"But what if we get in trouble??"

"C'mon baby, trust me. We can always come up with some story if we get caught." That was more tha enough to make the blonde anxious boy agree with the scheme. He could always trust Craig, no matter the situation. Without even needing a verbal answer, Craig took him by the hand, loving the recurrent pleasure of being close to his beloved. That was the right way, the perfect choice.

He was so lucky to have that boy, and he'd never let him go. They were enough for each other and would always be.

_You're my only infatuation_   
_Don't leave my stranded in my obsession_   
_My purpose, my possession_   
_Live and die in my obsession._


End file.
